It is quite common at athletic events and other events which draw large crowds for vendors selling or dispensing hot and cold beverages to circulate among the crowd of people attending the event. For example, during sporting events, such as baseball and football games, it is common for vendors to carry containers of soda, beer, coffee, hot chocolate, etc., for sale to the fans.